Ouran's Fruity Love
by kiara-is-me
Summary: When Tohru get's a secret scholarship, the whole gang comes along. Uo and Hana, Kyo and Yuki, even Akito! Everybody is included. Now then, with everyone going to Ouran, what will happen, romance or comedy? Both of course! Did you expect any less? Of course we know who gave Tohru her scholarship, but she doesn't! Ouran, here we come!


**IMPORTANT! KIARA-IS-ME IS ENTIRELY TAKING OVER. MYSTRA OF DARKNESS WILL NOT HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH THIS STORY ANY MORE**

**Ouran's Fruity Love**

**By Mystra of Darkness and Kiara-is-me**

**A/N This is Mystra of Darkness' first fanfiction. Kiara-is-me is writing this chapter. Let it be known that this is after the curse is broken, and also after Akito has accepted Tohru's plea for friendship. This will probably be a very complicated story. Pairings are: Akito/Tamaki Tohru/Kyoya Shigure/Ayame Mori/Kagura Haruhi/Kyo Yuki/Renge Hana/Neckozowa Hikarou/Emi (OC) Karou/Amy (OC) There we go. Onto the story! Oh, and there won't be this long author's note in the beginning after this. Plus Tohru and the gang are second years. Yay. No more reading for you! Oh...yeah...in this story ouran is only one town away.  
Disclaimer: I own LESS THAN EVERYONE ELSE! But really, I don't own the characters or anything, just the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning

It ends up the Tohru's mother's parents struck gold with their business in medicine. Their almost as powerful as the Ohtori's. Although, they were old, and didn't have an heir. Since Kyoko was their only daughter and she was dead, plus they hated her, they had nobody but Tohru as their heir. So they paid for her to go to Ouran Academy. Now, the paternal side raised hell until a compromise was made. Tohru wouldn't be told she was the heir until she was eighteen or the maternal side died. Her Ouran High School attendance would be in the form of a scholarship. The maternal side was allowed contact with her. In order to make sure the agreement was honored, the maternal side went to the Suohs for the arrangements. The chairman asked Tamaki to make sure she was welcome since she would be in his class along with five other students and told him about the special situation. Tamaki is such a drama queen he went and told everyone in the host club but Haruhi. Just to make sure, the maternal side contacted the Sohma's and warned them not to tell Tohru. Besides the Suohs, only the Sohma's and the host club know about Tohru. Tohru would be attending Ouran Academy.

Yuki was so smart, the family wanted a better education for him. It didn't matter. Yuki had no say in the matter at all. He had a feeling Tohru would be shipped off to some prestigious academy when he found out she was the heir to some company. He thought that they would be separated. He went to Ouran.

Kyo decided he was going on his own. As a favor to Tohru, Akito let Kyo do what he wanted. He was going to ouran as well. He was to start this school year, which started tomorrow.

"Tohru, there's a letter for you in the mail. There's also a package." Shigure said walking in holding out an envelope.

"Oh there is! I better look at it then! Don't want to keep whoever sent this waiting." I said as I took the envelope and looked at it. "It says it's from Ouran Academy."

"Isn't that the school we're going to Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Yes it is. I wonder why their sending Tohru something." Shigure replied.

"Well, let's find out!" I said as I opened it up and read it. "It says I've gotten an anonymous scholarship! I'm going to Ouran Academy with you!"

"Great!" Kyo said.

When Akito found out that Tohru was going to Ouran without her, to a whole new town, she wouldn't stand for it. She phoned Ouran and told them she was going to ouran, and would pay her tuition when she go there.

Tohru called Uo and Hana to tell them the news, and they both said that they got one too. Apparently, The maternal side wanted Tohru to be comfortable. There we have it. Six new students in Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori's class.

**A/N**

**Mystra of Darkness: I intend to torture my characters since their pain is my inspiration.**

**Kiara-is-me: It was half my idea**

**Mystra of Darkness: SO who should we torture? Hmmm How bout Shigure?**

**Kiara-is-me: Sounds good!**

**Shigure: Hey what did I do? Why me? Oh please have mercy on a poor man such as I. **

**Mystra of Darkness: Welllll NOPE! Kiara-is-me break out the Chains and hot oil, muuhahaha**

**Shigure: Someone help me from these crazy ladies!**

**Ayame: I'm coming my love**

**Mystra of Darkness: Shut up Ayame or we'll tie you up too!**

**Kiara-is-me: Review! Be constructive with your critisism! Not brutal!**

**Shigure: Be brutal! Maybe then they'll leave us alone!**

**Kiara-is-me: Shut up or I'll whip you!**

**Ayame: No! That's my job!**

**Kiara-is-me: Wayyy to much information.**

**Shigure: Ayame, not in front of the children! **


End file.
